


Stuck

by SpiderBites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Maria get stuck in an elevator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

The elevator jolted to a halt, the lights flickering before coming back on, slightly duller. Natasha, with a huff, pressed the 25 button repeatedly, knowing fully well that the stupid box was stuck.

Well done, Stark.

Next to her, her girlfriend slid to the floor, face in hands as she muttered incomprehensible words. A few more presses and then the telephone rang, Natasha answered on the first ring; her temper rising threateningly.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Oh...oh my god, Agent Romanoff?...You're stuck in the elevator...?" A nervous voice replied: newbie.

She shrugged. "No, I'm actually in a bar siping my водка."

Maria, still sat next to her snorted. "Stop it."

The Widow was too busy watching Maria and missed what the newbie was quickly trying to explain to her; she caught the end: "...another hour -"

"Listen. You better get this piece of junk moving in the next five minutes so help me, God, I will come down there and..." The line went dead. Either he hung up in fear or actually dropped dead.

"I can't believe you've got us stuck in here!" Maria snapped.

"Me? How is this my fault?" Natasha rounded on Maria, raising an eyebrow, which normally would make Maria's stomach flutter; but now, she knew it was more of a challenge: a dare. One Maria was stupidly brave enough to take on.

"You totalled Fury's car -"

"- I saved your life -" Natasha added.

She carried on as if Natasha hadn't spoken, "in the process of a simple mission of following the target. We lost him and broke Clint's arm."

"Minor issues."

"And how many times have I told you not to terrorise the newbies? They're already scared of you, no need to make them wet themselves in public."

"Would you have rather taken the stairs?" Natasha asked, standing over Maria, so she loomed, making the former deputy director a little nervous.

"From now on I will."

"Twenty five flights?"

Maria nodded making Natasha half smile. She bent down, cupping her girlfriends face in her hands.

"I did what I did to stop that truck smashing into your side. I could have lost you, Maria," Natasha gently stroked the gash in Maria's cheek, that and her broken finger were the only wounds she got. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died because of me."

"Are you crying?"

"Tell anyone and I'll kick your ass," she laughed with no humour. "I'm sorry."

Maria nodded and hugged her, Nat's red hair flailing over her face; she smelt like vanilla.

"How long did he say we're stuck in here?"

Natasha sighed and sat besides her. "An hour or so,"

Maria grinned. "Think I may know how we could kill some time..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it.


End file.
